Someone Old, Something New
by lycanine
Summary: My 1st attempt on hellsing fiction, flames are welcome but dun burn me to a crisp. It's abt Hellsing and a novel crossover. Based on one of my fave author. Disclaimer: I dun own her creation. Will hint strongly who they are. Ratings will go up. HALTED
1. Someone from the past

This is my 1st attempt on hellsing fic so do RR. The plot will revolve ard the hellsing organization and its people wif a few surprises in stored. Warning: if the chars are a bit or way off the tangent in OOC, do know that this fic has nothing in full relation to the manga or anime except from certain referencing. If this is not your liking, don't continue reading downward, I repeat, DO NOT CONTINUE.

Now for the standard disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or any of the existence of the other species used except to create plots that kept me up all night.

Chapter 1: Someone from the past

It started off like a typical evening for Seras Victoria, upon waking from her restless slumber, she press the remote that leaves the coffin top of her bed, and saw a familiar object on the table as she glanced around her room. _I don't feel like drinking it tonight, maybe…just maybe…_

_Hesitate as usually, Police girl? I really don't understand why you persist in this behavior…_

_M…ma…master! _She squeaked in her mind, looking for any trace of her master at the four walls. As usual, Alucard did not give away his presence to his fledgling.

_Drink it, your body needs it. I'm sure this message does not have to be repeated._

Sighing to herself, she pretends there wasn't a voice in her head and went to do her daily routine. She gave the table a wide berth as she took out her uniform from the closet. _Maybe later, master. _Seras heard a chuckle in her head, and then silence as if her master have finally accepted her reply and not continue his taunts at her lack of interest in drinking the medical blood packet.

Quickly, she finishes her dressing, and proceeds towards the main floor of the manor.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was at her table as usual, smoking her favorite cigar while going though what seems to be a ton of paperwork. Walter was there serving tea to his mistress, 'Will that be all, my lady?'

'Yes, Walter. Do not disturb me unless it's something of importance.' Integra replied as she scans through a document.

'I shall take my leave then.' Alucard appears right after Walter closes the door, looking at his master through his sunglasses, with a smirk on his face. He glides pass her table, looking at the moonlit night through the window behind her.

'Ahhhh, such a lovely evening, and a wonderful moon up there in the sky. Makes me want to spill some blood to make it perfect.'

'Alucard, how many times must I repeat myself. No thoughts of killing on a moonlit night,' said Intergra as she sealed a letter. 'And close the drapes of the window before I shoot you on the head.'

'But my master, surely you wouldn't be so cruel as to deprive your servant such a beautiful sight. Besides, the beams of the moon does wonder to the color of your hair, brings out the silver sheen of your locks.' Alucard replied innocently as he turned to face Integra, who is grinding her cigar with her teeth, hands fisted on the table.

_You want bloodshed so much, I'll give you bloodshed all right! _'Silver, you say, I'll give you enough the sight of silver that will last you through this blasted night.' Thoughts and speech run through her being at the same time as she draw out her trusty weapon, loaded with blessed silver bullets and starts firing at the No Life King's direction.

Walter was down at the kitchen when he heard the ringing of shoots sounding through the manor, followed by a zealous mad laughter. _They've started earlier this time, _thought Walter as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Every full moon nights of every month, Alucard will try and test the patience of his master to see how long and how much can she endure before she pulled the trigger. Normally this could be avoided as there are always a few missions to separate the two long enough to let the night pass by. Tonight, however, wasn't the night.

Shaking his head, Walter proceeds towards the cabinet to take another tea serving set when the intercom at the wall cackled and a voice starts to relay a message.

"_You there, Walter? This is Pip here speaking._"

'Yes, Captain, I can hear you loud and clear. Is there something of importance?' said Walter as he busied himself by preparing another set of strongly brewed Earl Grey for Integra.

"_Well, I'm not sure if it's important to you or not mate, but a soldier at the guard post told me there are two strangers looking for Seras._"

'Two strangers looking for Miss Seras? In the middle of the night? Did you tell them we do not have a person by this name? Or maybe they have mistaken for someone else?' Walter was now pondering whether to included a bottle of scotch to the serving.

"_That's the problem, they or should I say the female describe Seras's personality and features to the tee. She insisted Seras is in the manor and demanded that we let them in. Feisty woman, that she is._" The voice in the speaker chuckled, before continuing, "_She also said they mean no harm and all they wanted is to see Seras._"

'You did say there are two visitors, who is the other?'

"_That's the weird part, the guard said he can't see the features clearly but he knows the other one is a guy. He's standing really close to the gal now I've seen her thorough the monitors. Really protective of him. Blind me! The bloke is staring at me! He knows I'm watching the gal and he's warning me off. _"

'Staring at you, you say, Captain. Do they have any features like the undead?' _I think I've better bring the bottle along with the tea to Sir Integra, she'll need it later after an interval with Lord Alucard._

"_Nope, not that I've noticed, they show up in reflection and heat scan. No sharp, pointy teeth or red eyes._"

'Tell the visitors to wait, I'll inform Sir Integra of this situation, as soon as the shooting stops.' Walter carried the tea tray with the scotch and packet of blood chilled in a bowl and heads towards the office.

"_Don't take too long, Walter. Something tell's me that the bloke is not the patient type. Especially in niceties like this._"

(In the office) 'ALUCARD! Stand still for once and let me put a goddamn bullet into your solar plexus!'

'But master, I thought you want to shoot at my head,' said Alucard as he avoid yet another round of silver bullets heading at his direction. The room was riddled with bullet holes, and Alucard was taunting that master's aim and speed is getting slow. Integra paid no attention to his words, focusing only on shooting the vampire before her to kingdom come. Just as quickly as he was at the teasing, he stopped beside the door, head corked as if listening to some faraway sound. He frowned slightly, like he'd never experience this before. Integra saw her opportunity to strike the vampire right where she wanted when he raised his hand to a ceasefire and bow towards his master, 'I apologize for my interruption, master, but it seems Walter is outside pacing along the hallway. I suggest we listen to what he has to say before we continue, shall we?'

_What is Walter up to? Doesn't he know I'm not to be disturbed! Unless it's another freak attack, maybe I should hear what is the matter before I make that infuriating imbecile into Swiss cheese._

_I heard you, master. I never knew you liked cheese made from Switzerland._

Integra scowled at him, rearranged the papers on her desk and placed the gun beside it, with the hammer still corked. Alucard just laughed as he opened the door and called his old friend into the office. 'I apologize for the interruption, Sir Integra but we seem to have a couple looking for Officer Victoria. They are still at the main gates.' Walter stated as he placed the new tray of tea with the bottle of scotch and blood packet on the table. Alucard plucked the packet out from the ice, examine the label before ripping the packet open and poured it in a wineglass that Walter had placed on the table upon entry. Smiling at the taste of blood running through his palate, he salutes his way to the windows and looked at the moon, with the glass cradling in his hand.

'There are people looking for Police Girl, a couple no less. This proves to be an interesting night after all.'


	2. Surpries, Surpries

Hello again,chapter 2 is up, and please review, I need to know how is my standardof writing (> ). Most probably I'm not puttting the disclaimer in Chap 3 but everyone should know who's the real owner is right?

Standard disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or any of the existence of the other relating species except to create plots that kept me up all night.

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise…

Seras climbed the stairway out of the dungeon and of the manor and is now walking towards the security post that Pip is currently in command. _Captain Bernadette, not Pip. He's an officer of the Hellsing Organization, as I am. I mustn't forget that, further more he's a human while I'm…I'm…_

'Officer Victoria, Seras! Watch where you are going,'called a cocky voice with an accent from the front.

_Huh?_ Seras snapped out from her thoughts and nearly run into Pip, who spotted her walking towards the command post from the monitors he was surveying and came out to ask her something. 'Pip! I mean Captain Bernadette, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be doing your duties inside there?' retorted Seras as she pointed the building in front of her.

'Ya, well there's something I wanna asked you of,' answered Pip, sweeping aside the question Seras asked.

She narrowed her eyes at the captain, wondering what kind of question he'll be asking of, but never in her entire undead life did she expected this question from his mouth. 'Do you have any contact with anyone before and after you're a vampire?'

'What!' she squeaked, this being the second time she did since this dusk. 'What in blue blazes are you talking about? I don't have any relation with anyone since I've turned, as for being a human, it's none of your business.'

'I'm making it mine and Hellsing's business cuz we've got unexpected guests waiting outside the main gates, looking for you, missus.' retorted Pip as he dragged her into the building.

Seras wanted to snap back at him for manhandling her but kept her mouth shut after hearing what he'd just said. 'I know no one from my past that I have any recollection of…excepted for one person, but that can't be right…' muttered Seras, hanging her head low as she let Pip dragged her to the surveillance control.

'There,' pointed Pip at one of the monitors with the camera showing a couple still standing at the same spot where he last saw them. _They are too still, no human can be that still unless they'restatues or had some kind oftraining. The guy, maybe but the gal_..._nope, something's not right. I can feel it in my gut. Hunters of the night…_that thought just appeared inside of Pip's mind. 'Well? Do you know them or not?' asked Pip. When he received no answer from Seras, he bit back a retort and turned to face her to find her staring at the screen with her mouth gaped out, and face turned paler than she already is. 'Hey! Seras, Officer Victoria, snap out of it!' shouted the captain after he tried to get her attention by waving his hands in front of her eyes.

'Eh? What? Sorry, I'm just shocked to see that face after so many years,' answered Seras, who's trying to get back her footing after recognizing that face. She felt so off-balanced, her entire world tilted off axis again. The last time she felt like this was in the Towers of London, where her master, Alucard, melted into a puddle of blood in front of her.

'Who?' asked Pip gently, seeing Seras looking so lost yet so happy at the same time.

'My ex roommate or I should say bunkmate from the academy. She was reported missing in action several years ago, during one of the mission she and the others are being sent to investigate. She never returned and days later all her teammates' bodies except hers were reported to have being torn apart by some savage beasts.' explained Ceres. 'Oh god, Sage is that really you I'm seeing now?'

Pip heard the wonder in her tone and thought, _well now that's something you'll never see or hear from her that often. Hmm, that explains why she could have been so still for so long._ He looked at Ceres and said, 'Well, since they have been verified as your friends, I should tell Walter to inform the boss about this. I think you should hurry back to the manor, methinks lady knight may wanna talk to you about this.' Ceres beamed at him, turned and ran all the way back to the mansion. _Jeez, I thought I nearly got a heart attack, the smile sure pack a punch to an unsuspecting bloke._

(Back in the office) 'A couple, looking for Officer Victoria, one of them, a female, insisting that she's right and demand to seek audience of.' Integra was not amused by what is happening and it is right at her front gate.

'That is correct, Sir and I just received a message from Capt. Bernadette that Miss Seras has just verified the female as one of her old academy friends before she was turned.' coughed Walter. Alucard turned to look at his master's eyes turning into artic frost that can shoot icicles out at any unlucky passer-by who so happened to be in front of her. She had chewed her last cigar into pieces after Walter announced the news and broke the next one into two pieces immediately after she heard that the female had demanded to see Police Girl. The only one who can make Intergra break her precious cigar was himself, Alucard, her servant. This female seems to be the second one. _Hmm, master, maybe you should invite them in._

_Pray tell why should I follow your orders while I'm your master, Alucard. This woman and her companion are from Officer Victoria's past and she had been deemed missing since the Cheddar incident. She has no living relation to speck of. And out of the blue, a woman appears, who not asked but DEMNDED that I, Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, Director of Hellsing, Order of the Protestant Knights, give audience to a commoner! WHAT DID SHE THINK THIS PLACE IS! A GOVERNMENT AGENCY FOR THE LOST AND MISSING!_

_No, just a place that that has kept my friend's life though not sanity safe from people who destroy lives that they don't understand and refused to understand and accept, _replied a voice with a lilted accent in her tone.

To say Integra was shocked was an understatement; she was totally stumped, her mind went absolutely blank after that short speech. Alucard was no different, he just hide his reaction better. Walter upon first looking at Integra who has a look that would single-handedly cause WWIII to happen right this instant changed into a stunned and slacked look of a person who'd first saw a true _Nosferatu_ for the first time. That's how he'd felt when he was first introduced to Lord Alucard many years before.

_Tell me this is just my overworked mind playing hallucinations and I'm not hearing another voice other than my own and that of my irritating servant._

_I'm afraid, master, that I do not have an answer to that question. Perhaps it's the moonlit night to be the cause. _Alucard sounded very somber and serious for a change; this is something he have not known, none the least experienced before.

Intergra was rubbing at her temples at the sudden occurring headache when she felt a cool breeze blowing through her, bringing her migraine to a haul. _Better? Maybe I should have asked politely but I was too excited to meet Vicky. Any questions will be deal with once my lifemate and I are in your humble domain. I trust your butler will be able to handle anything._

Intergra looked up and the expressions onboth her pet vampire and her trusted confidant's faces answered one question in her mind; she wasn't the only one that heard the voice that just resounded in her head. 'Walter, tell the guard at the gates to escort our guests into my office and bring in extra cups for them. I want everyone to be full alert until the situation is doubt with. Alucard, find that fledgling of yours and bring her here before Walter does. I need information regarding our visitors, I will not be blindsided again.'

_As you wish, my master_

'Yes, my lady.' Both men took different route to accomplished their given task, Alucard located Seras first and with no hesitation at all pulled her into the black void that he always use to travel about in the Hellsing estate. Seras was surprised to see her master seek for and promptly went into shock when she realized that he was dragging her into his 'black hole', which Seras had named it in her mind. By the time she recovered her senses, she found herself in Sir Integra's office. She saw her master's master smoking what seems to be her fifth cigar since she given her order earlier.

'Officer Victoria, Seras, I need all the information you can give me regarding your friend and her companion. Every single information, regardless how insignificant it may seems to you. Alucard, find Walter and tell him to hold the guests at the main parlor until we can understand more about them.' A knock resounded through the room and Walter appear behind the door, 'It seems that our guests knows of your intention and has decline waiting in the main parlor as they are contented to stand at the main hall until you are ready to receive them.'

'Oh dear, Sage has done it again. I thought she was very uncomfortable to let others know about her powers,' muttered Seras. 'And what is she doing with a man for that matter?'

'What powers does she have, Police Girl. Can you tell us more about this Sage?' Integra glare at Alucard but he ignored that, shrugging his shoulders as if to state 'you want to know about it so who cares who ask the questions around here.' Walter closes the door behind him and walked to grab two chairs for both Seras and himself and settle down by Integra's table.

'We might as well get comfortable, this will not be a simple story we're going to hear,' answered Walter to Integra's look at his actions. Seras's face turned beet red, scolding at herself for not keeping her thoughts in her head.

'This is no time to be embarrassed by Alucard. Tell us all you know,' growled Intergra but soften her voice just a little when Ceres gave her a 'deer-in-the-spotlight' look.

Sighing yet again, Seras starts to ramble off everything she'd heard and known about her friend she thought gone forever to everyone present in the room.

(At the main hall) 'Do you think I've gone overboard when I intrude into the lady's thoughts moments ago and spoke to her?' Sage asked her lifemate, who was now standing in front of the portrait, examining the artist's work. Her lifemate turned at the sound of her melodious voice of her question but answer to the insecurity he'd heard in her tone. 'No, I don't think you have gone too far with the way you are doing. If it were up to me, I'll force my will on to her and made her grant us entry.'

Her amused chuckle was just the sound he was hoping to hear from her when he gave her his answer. There has been too much sorrow in her life and trust comes hard for her. The hope of someone giving back the same trust when she trusted someone was thrown back at her time and again, but she'd never gave up. The final break was when her own teammates betrayed her to the enemies her organization had sent them to uncover. Her anguish scream of denial followed by a cry of vengeance will remain in his memories till the day he decided to pass on to the other side with her. But it was that cry that brought to his attention; for it was the first time he could see colors after so many centuries. Vivid hues of green, blue, and brown that belong to nature and the night, the brightness of red, orange and yellow that he saw when blood was spilled and flashes from rifles that started to spray, bullets seeking blindly for its victims. He'd thank the God that he was restless that fateful night and went running in his wolf form when the tragedy happened. He was this close to losing his lifemate.A stray bullet had hit her, embedded into her spine and made her nearly immobile. She was struggling to escape from her killer who was wielding a bower knife in his hands, ready to slit her throat when he came crashing out of the bushes and ripped the man's throat out.

'What's the matter? You have gone very still and looked very feral and dangerous at the same time. Didn't I tell you not to think about what happened when you first met me? I'm standing here, fit and well. You should dwell in the present, not in the past. Snap out of it.' Sage scolded him, placing both her hands on his rough cheeks and stared into his eyes as he was pulled out of his memories by her voice. Serious brown eyes meets stormy gray ones. Cole placed both his hands on her waist to steady her as she tiptoed and lean against him to place her hands. He encircled his arms around her and pulled her tightly into his embrace, his cheek resting on top her head, rubbing her back gently with his hands and gives a sigh. Sage chuckled when she heard him and nuzzled his neck with her nose, her breath giving small warm puffs of air on his throat.

Cole froze at the sensation, giving her sable locks a gentle tug as he said, 'You do know when you do that, there are consequences to be reckoned with, lifemate. You are going to embarrassed me in front of your friend, not to mention her employers.' She grinned at him, and reply back in her native tongue, '_What do you think? I doubt you'll be that bashful, my lifemate._'


End file.
